Studies conducted in this preclinical pharmacology and toxicology program area are designed to satisfy requirements for Investigational New Drug (IND) applications to the FDA. All technical reports related to the pharmacology, toxicology, and safety of investigational agents are submitted to the FDA as part of the IND and Investigational Drug Brochure. Successful IND filing allows DCP to conduct clinical trials of candidate chemical, botanical, and biological chemopreventive agents and serves as a translational bridge between preclinical laboratory results and clinical trials and proof of principle studies.